The Dog Won't Go Near Her
by Shadow Gale
Summary: Everything seems to be going well for Cullen and his new wife until Cullen's mabari started acting very strangely around the Inquisitor. How long will it take for Cullen to realize what's going on?


The Dog Won't Go Near Her.

After the events at the Winter Palace, Cullen and his new wife had left for South Reach. Their mabari, dubbed 'Commander' by the Inquisitor, came as well. Mia had been particularly overjoyed to finally meet the fabled inquisitor and to see her brother again. Upon their arrival, she had flown from her home and straight into her brother and new sister knocking them all to the ground. Soon after that, Cullen was able to introduce his new wife to the rest of his family: Rosalie, Branson, and his nephew. Although, his siblings were surprised to meet the large mabari as well, both Commander and Lyanna were welcome additions to the family. The mabari had taken a particular liking to Cullen's young nephew.

"Should we let them play that roughly?" Branson had asked one day as his son poorly attempted to tackle the large dog.

"Don't worry. I had a mabari once when I was little." Lyanna offered in reassurance. "They are very intuitive and intelligent creatures."

The young boy and the mabari continued to play together in the fields surrounding the Rutherford's home, but Commander always knew to be gentle with the small child. Against Branson's wishes, the boy would climb on Commander's back and ride him like a horse after chess practice with his uncle.

"If you keep throwing the game, he's never going to improve." Mia had said.

"Forgive me for not be as ruthless a player as you." Cullen joked back.

Lyanna would often run out and join the two in their games. She'd scoop the small boy up into the air with her arm as Commander hopped after them barking playfully as the boy squealed. The site made Cullen's heart swell. During the cool nights in Southreach, Commander would cuddle up by their legs keeping the couple warm. Looking down at his sleeping wife, Cullen couldn't help but smile. _This was definitely worth it._ he thought. But for some reason it all changed.

The happy couple had stayed in South Reach for several months until their duties called them back to Skyhold. Everything had been going fine, that is, until Commander seemed to have become a completely different dog. Shortly before their arrival back at Skyhold. He refused to join them in their tent at night but rather stood on guard outside. Cullen thought maybe hadn't been giving the dog enough attention, so Cullen tried to play with his dog more on the trip. Commander was extatically failing another game of Dodge Not Catch when Cullen realized he wasn't the problem. It wasn't until his wife tried to join in the fun that the mabari went immediately still. Lyanna had shot Cullen a small pout when the dog had refused to play with her too, but she laughed it off commenting on how 'silly mabari can be sometimes'.

In the morning before they arrived. The mabari could be seen marching several paces behind Lyanna but with his watchful gaze locked on her. His wife merely looked back and laughed at the situation which only caused Cullen to shake his head in confusion. The behavior continued still at Skyhold. Cullen saw how his dog had been watching her. As the trio walked through the court yard and into the main hall the mabari assumed position: ears up and eyes trained intensely on her. Every time the inquisitor stopped to greet someone welcoming them back the dog's body went stiff. Cullen tried to shake it off as the dog just getting accustom to his new surroundings, but something told him there was more to this. Even in the privacy of their own quarters the mabari's behavior was strange.

"Come here Commander!" Lyanna beckoned. Commander had made himself comfy in the corner of the room underneath her work desk. It was remarkable to see such a massive beast shrink to fit into such a small area. The Inquisitor knelt on the floor and opened her arms welcoming him over but the dog still refused. Commander's eyes however remined focused on her. Protective.

"What has gotten into him?" Cullen murmured rubbing the back of his neck. His wife however had an amused smile plastered on her face. The dog just won't go near her. Cullen couldn't wrap his head around it. Cullen reached out a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Just give him time to get used to everything." She said putting a hand on Cullen's shoulder. "I for one am very happy to be home."

Cullen smiled down at her. He had missed their home too. He reached out and grabbed her waist pulling her into him. Lowering his head, he moved in to kiss her. Suddenly, a ferocious bark filled the room and the mabari appeared at their side in an instant. He lightly nipped at Cullen's hand and pulled it away from Lyanna.

Cullen froze for a moment, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Cullen raised his brow and looked quizzically at the mabari who was now watching him carefully. Testing the Mabari, Cullen slowly moved his hand back toward his wife's waist. The beast let out another loud bark as a warning.

"What? Now I can't go near my wife?"

Commander barked in confirmation. Out of the corner of his eye, Cullen could see his wife watching him. She was biting her lip hard, trying to contain another smile. Her eyes lingered on him. Waiting.

"What?" Cullen asked. The Inquisitor let out the wave of laughter she'd been containing.

"I didn't say anything." She said innocently.

Cullen sighed as they both bent down to pet Commander in an attempt to calm the dog. "I wish you would take this more seriously." Cullen said to his wife with concern in his voice.

"Commander, look I'm fine." She reached out her hand and Commander stilled at her touch. Slowly, she began stroking the dogs fur.

"Why wouldn't you be? Has your arm been bothering you?" Cullen asked with worry etched into his face as Commander began to relax under the Inquisitor's touch.

Lyanna shook her head and moved to stand. "Cullen, I'm fine. All I meant was that mabari can be very…intuitive to change."

"Change?" Cullen tilted his head.

The Inquisitor smiled and bashfully looked down at her feet. There was a moment of silence between the three of them as Cullen waited for his wife to clarify. She let out a breathless laugh. "You really never had a mabari before?"

Cullen blinked.

The inquisitor reached for her husband's hands to pull off one of his leather gloves. She tossed it aside and brought his hand down to the tight fabric covering her stomach. Cullen took in a shape breath. He wondered how long that slight swell had gone unnoticed.

"Change." She was beaming up at him.

Her words lingered in the air for a moment sinking in. His eyes wide. He suddenly pulled his wife into a crushing hug. Cullen was laughing. Commander barked loudly and started hopping on his hind legs around the couple. Cullen pulled back lifting his wife into the air spinning her. He couldn't stop the tears as they fell.

Cullen looked at Commander who was still watching the couple. It all made sense. Cullen thought back on how protective and cautious the large dog had been around his wife.

"Good boy, Commander!"

Commander let out another hardy bark of approval.


End file.
